ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Haruhiko Episode 9: Strange Comet Barakos
It was 2:00 AM...at MPT's base, when they got a strange message from a alien planet. "Sir, sir!" Ishio Koto shouted. "What?" Shimizu said and walked over to Ishio, and looked at the screens where Ishio worked at. "We are reciveing a strange signal...or some type of communication." "From where? Earth?" Shimizu said, concerned. "No...it's a comet called Comet Barakos. I've never heard of the comet before, so we should be cautious." Ishio said. "Well, what are they saying?" Hama blurted out. "Well..I can't quite figure out, because I don't know alien language!" Ishio raised his voice a bit as he replied to Hama. They looked at the text on the screen, puzzled. Suddenly, Isayama walked over. "Here, I just finished making this device yesterday, it translates any language in the galaxy to our language." She said, and handed the device to Ishio. "Uh..ok but how do I use it?" Ishio said, and laughed a bit. "You press the button on the side, and point the device towards the text, and then there is a little screen on the device that displays the translated words." "Oh, ok I see..." Ishio muttered, and then did as she said. The screen displayed "I am coming to Earth..I will dominate the Earth and take it over, and no one can stop me." "So its a evil alien like always.." Shimizu said. "Lets go! Get in the VTOL's and we shall patrol for any signs of a alien!" Shimizu demanded. "Yes sir!" The members replied. They all quickly hopped into their VTOL's, and activated them. They patrolled the skies, and saw everything was normal. "I bet that alien is too chicken to come out.." Hama said to him self, and laughed. Suddenly, a loud roar was heard. "What was that?!" Hama said. "Over there! It's a monster closing in on the city." Shimizu told the others. The monster, Raguira screeched as it smashed a building with its pincers. "Commence attack!" Shimizu shouted. The VTOL's flew around Raguira, then shot missiles out at him. The monster shrieked and flailed its arms around, trying to hit the VTOL's. The VTOL's swerved, dodging and continuing their assault on Raguira. Raguira got very angry, and swatted at a jet very quickly, causing it to head towards the ground. That person inside the jet was Hama. "Hama, NO!!" Shimizu screamed. Suddenly, a giant figure emerged out of the jet. Ultraman Haruhiko. Ultraman Haruhiko struck a battle pose, and Raguira screeched in surprise. Haruhiko fired 5 small energy beams from his hand at Raguira. Raguira screeched and growled, and marched forward, barely effected by the Shuriken Rays. Haruhiko ran at Raguira, and grappled him. Raguira roared loudly, and pushed Haruhiko to the ground. Haruhiko grunted, and saw Raguira about to body slam him. He rolled out of the way, and Raguira's face smashed onto the ground. Haruhiko climbed to his feet, laughing. Raguira let out a shriek of pain and frustration, and got up and looked at Haruhiko. Haruhiko closed in on him, and Raguira started to circle him, Haruhiko following his movements. Raguira lunged forward, and Haruhiko karate chopped him in the snout, then delivered a strong blow to his chest. Raguira stumbled back, but then lunged forward, biting Haruhiko's shoulder. Haruhiko screamed as the teeth sunk into his skin, and he tried to get away, but his efforts were in vain. Raguira suddenly surged electricity through his teeth, shocking Haruhiko. Haruhiko screamed loudly, and Raguira grinned, thinking he would win this battle. Out of pure rage, Hama grabbed Raguira by his skull, and lifted him over his head and slammed him onto the ground, head first. Raguira screeched as blood drizzled down his forehead. Haruhiko panted, and his color timer began to flash. Haruhiko extended his arm forward, and fired a energy ray at Raguira called the Ultra-Attack Ray. Raguira exploded into pieces, showering the area with his flesh Haruhiko flew off into the sky to regain his energy. "Phew..I thought we were a goner for a second." Taketomo said. "Yea..me t-" Isayama's words were interrupted by a gut wrenching laugh. A alien emerged...Alien Barakos. It cackled as it used its pincers to take down a tower. The VTOL's tried to shoot him down, but to no avail. Barakos just laughed and laughed, laughing at their efforts to stop him. "You fools are no match for me.." Barakos said. "Grrr..." Shimizu gritted his teeth together. "Give up!" Barakos shouted. "NO!!" The MPT members screamed, and shot missiles at Barakos. Barakos grunted, and swatted at the jets. Shimizu jet was hit, and was plummeting to the ground. "AAAGHHHH!!" Shimizu let out. Out of seemingly nowhere, a familiar figure grabbed the jet, and placed it on the ground softly. "Haruhiko..you're back!" Shimizu said surprised. Haruhiko nodded his head at Shimizu, and got in a battle pose and looked at his opponent, Barakos. "Grr..I was hoping you would be gone longer.." Barakos said in anger. "Well, I'm going to stop you no matter what. Just give up and I will let you leave." Haruhiko said, and pointed at Barakos. "Really...leave? HAHA, NO!" Barakos screamed at Haruhiko, and charged at him. "Shuaah!" Haruhiko let out, as he leaped into the air and fired the Ultra Shot at Barakos chest. Barakos screeched, and Haruhiko landed on top of Barakos, pounding his fist against Barakos face. Barakos grunted, and shoved Haruhiko off of him. Haruhiko braced him self as Barakos charged at him. Barakos rammed Haruhiko, then grappled his arms with his pincers, Haruhiko tried to escape, but it was no use. Barakos slammed his head into Haruhiko's face, and Haruhiko crashed onto the ground. Haruhiko slowly got up, kicking Barakos in the chest. Barakos groaned, and tried to strike Haruhiko with his right arm, but Haruhiko grabbed it and kicked Barakos several times in the chest, and then let go and punched Barakos in the jaw. Barakos screeched, and then smacked Haruhiko in the face with his pincer, sending the titan crashing into a mountain. Barakos lunged at Haruhiko, but he rolled out of the way and got up swiftly, grabbing Barakos by his feet and swinging him around. Barakos became dazed, and Haruhiko tossed him onto the ground. "Grrr..I won't let a Ultraman like you defeat me! WEAKLING!" Barakos yelled, frustrated. "Then come at me!" Haruhiko shouted at him, grinning. "AS YOU WISH!" Barakos said, dashing at Haruhiko. As Barakos swung his arm at Haruhiko, Haruhiko ducked and sweep kicked Barakos, tripping him. "Thats right..kick that alien back to where it came from!" Taketomo said, and cheering for Haruhiko. Barakos grabbed Haruhiko's leg, tripping him as well. Both of the titan's quickly climbed to their feet. Barakos and Haruhiko threw a punch at the same time, Haruhiko's fist and Barakos pincer colliding. Barakos and Haruhiko let out a battle cry, and headbutted eachother. Both stumbled back, and then Haruhiko jumped into the air and dive kicked Barakos. Barakos fell down, and Haruhiko's color timer began to flash. As soon as Barakos got up, Haruhiko put his hands in a + stance, and then charged up a blast, and then unleashed the Charged-Up Sonic Ray. Barakos screeched as the beam pierced his hide and skin, fatally damaging him. Barakos became motionless, and Haruhiko jumped into the sky and flew away. "Good job..Haruhiko." Shimizu said, proud. Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Continuity Category:User: Telako Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Episodes